


Chemistry Mix-Up

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, calum is michael lab partner, they're all students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You picked up the wrong book when we bumped into each other.</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael can't find his Chemistry homework and blames it on that one blond kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Mix-Up

Michael’s alarm clock went off, startling him from his sleep. He rolled over to shut it off and realized the time. 8:20

“Shit.” Michael pulled the covers off and ran over to his closet, searching to find something to wear. He settled on a Green Day shirt and a part of black skinny jeans. He quickly changed into them and laced on his black boots.

He grabbed his backpack and the pile of homework that he was supposed to do last night. He ran out the door, not grabbing any breakfast. He hoped that he would last until lunch, but as soon as he started on his way to school, his stomach growled.

Michael mentally scolded himself, but kept running towards the school building. When he reached the door, he pulled it open and ran towards first period, not even stopping at his locker.

Michael quickly turned the corner and ran into someone else, who must’ve been running to their class too. Both of their books had fallen on the ground and mixed together.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” The other person said, starting to gather some of the books.

Michael was in too much of a hurry to say anything, so he quickly nodded and grabbed his books. He got up and left, not even caring that the other boy was still on the ground.

He walked into Mr. Berry’s classroom and sat down in the back row. He put his large stack of books on the desk.

“Late again, I see.” Mr. Berry eyed Michael from the front of the room. “One more time Mr. Clifford and I’ll have to talk to a higher power about your attendance. Or lack thereof.” Michael slumped down in his seat and hid behind the stack of books while Mr. Berry continued with his lesson. Michael zoned out for the rest of the class, not caring that they were reviewing for the test tomorrow.

After what seemed like forever, the bell ran and Michael grabbed his things, leaving the classroom. He walked down the hall and into his chemistry class. He grabbed his chemistry book and stood at his table, waiting for his lab partner.

“Good morning Michael.” Mrs. Callahan greeted. “Do you have your assignment from last night?” Michael nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the papers in his book. Despite not finishing his other homework, he always finished his chemistry. It was his favorite class and by far his favorite teacher.

Michael opened his book, but couldn’t find the papers that he swore were there last night. He started frantically flipping through the pages of the book, but couldn’t find the homework.

“That’s such a shame Michael. Tell you what. Since this is the first time this has happened, I’ll let you get full credit if you can get it to me by the end of the day.” Mrs. Callahan’s deal was one Michael could agree with. He nodded his head as she moved onto the next table. Just as the tardy bell was about to ring, Calum walked in and sat next to Michael.

“Hey buddy.” Calum greeted enthusiastically. He pulled out his chemistry homework and handed it to Mrs. Callahan as she walked by. “What’s wrong? You look pretty confused.” Calum turned to fully face Michael.

“It’s just that I know I did my homework last night. I put it back in my book. I remember.” Michael was getting angrier the more he thought about it.

“Wait, you didn’t turn in your homework? Michael, you always get your chemistry homework done.” Calum was looking at him with a surprised look.

“Yeah, I know, but Mrs. Callahan is giving me until the end of the day to get it done.” Calum nodded and started setting up their lab equipment. “I just don’t understand. I grabbed my book this morning. I had to run to school to make it to first period.” Michael could feel his brain thinking it through. “Then I ran into that kid. Calum! He’s got my book! And it’s got my homework in it!”

“Well now you know where it went.” Calum was reading through the instructions on the lab handout.

“Except I don’t remember who it was. I was in too much of a hurry.” Michael was hardly focused on the lab. He needed to know who had stolen his homework.

“Well I know Luke came in late to first period.” Calum looked up from his reading. “I’m pretty sure he’s in 7th period Chemistry. So maybe you can find him before then.”

Michael nodded, but he didn’t really know this Luke kid. He’d seen him a couple times, but never really paid him any attention. But Michael had to find him before the end of the day. He did not want to let Mrs. Callahan down.

“Do you know where he’d be?” Michael asked Calum as he was pouring blue liquid into the cylinder.

“Nope. But you should look around your classes. He can be a bit of a wallflower.” Calum set the liquid down and read the next step. Michael nodded at Calum’s statement and started to help him with the lab.

Class was over all too soon and Michael moved on to this next class. He rally hoped Luke would be in his math class. Michael really wanted his homework back.

Michael walked into the math room and looked around. He thought he spotted Luke over in the corner, but it was just some other blond kid. He couldn’t see anyone else that even remotely looked like Luke. Michael sighed and sat down in his seat, ready for the next class to find Luke.

“Alright class. Let’s start.” Ms. Miller stood at the front of the class with her book open. She started writing on the board when Luke walked into class.

Michael almost jumped out of his seat with excitement. He wasn’t sure whether he was ready to hug or strangle the kid, but he was glad to see him. He’d hopefully be able to catch him at the end of class.

Luke sat down on the other side of the room and placed his two books on his desk. Michael noticed his handwriting on one of Luke’s books. So Luke really did have Michael’s chemistry book with his homework in it.

“So today we will be learning how to graph on a 3D plane.” Ms. Miller started to teach the lesson. It took all of Michael’s will-power to pay attention and not think about Luke. But no matter how hard he tried, his mind always wondered back to the blond boy on the other side of the room.

Michael would glance over there on occasion and would catch Luke’s gaze. Before Michael could react, Luke would turn away. It frustrated Michael, but he would have to wait for the end of class.

The bell finally rang and Michael practically fell out of his desk trying to get to Luke. Luke laughed lightly as Michael crossed the room.

“I believe this is yours.” Luke said when Michael was standing in front of him. He held out the book and Michael took it from him.

“Thanks. This has my homework and I kinda need that.” Michael was trying to sound light, but he was serious about his homework.

“Yeah, I know. I checked my answers with yours. You’re pretty smart Michael.” Luke said, his cheeks growing red.

“Yeah, I, uh, yeah. Thanks.” Michael stuttered, surprised at Luke’s compliment. He was pretty proud of his chemistry knowledge and he was just acknowledged by a cute boy.

“We should probably get to our next class.” Luke spoke up, grabbing his bag and books. Michael nodded and followed Luke outside of the classroom. Luke turned on way and Michael went the other way.

Michael walked into his English class and sat down. He opened his book to make sure his homework was still there and found a note.

_‘You’re pretty smart and really cute. Want to get coffee next week? Luke xx.’_


End file.
